The Beautiful Flower That Wilted
by Username69
Summary: All beautiful flowers must wilt, but no flower should ever be stepped on... So many people hate Sakura...calling her untrue names...telling her to die...so she did...are you happy now! Note: Although Sakura does die in this story, I don't wish for her to. In fact, it's quite the opposite. I love Sakura. This story is to express how she feels.


Sakura just sat there in darkness, crying as painful words whispered into her ears.

_Useless...Bitch...Ugly...Whore...Die..._

"But...I didn't do anything," She said. Her words fell upon deaf ears as painful continued to tell her everything.

_No one loves you because of you...who you are is all your fault...and now you pay the price..._

Sakura didn't want to hear it anymore. She would cover her ears if the words hadn't already lived inside her head. Getting tired of it, she tried to get up and walk away from it. That didn't work; it would follow her everywhere she went.

_You're so mean...you're almost...evil..._

Sakura continued to wipe her tears as she tried to stop crying. The tears just kept flowing. It's not like she wanted to cry. She wanted to prove she wasn't weak. That she could be strong if she tried hard enough! But whatever was happening to her...it was just so cruel. She knew she wasn't perfect, she knew she had made mistakes and messed up before, she knew she couldn't be the best person 24/7...but what had she done to deserve this?

Suddenly, a light appeared before her. Looking at it made her feel better somehow.

_Don't go_ there...

Sakura ignored the voice and walked toward the light. As she got closer, she saw Naruto there. He was talking to Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Gaara...everyone was there. Naruto turned to her and smiled, waving at her.

"Come here, Sakura," Naruto said. His usual loud, obnoxious voice sounded sweet and welcoming somehow. Sakura stopped crying, smiling through her tears, and began to walk toward him.

_Don't go_ there...

Sakura ignored the voice again, walking closer.

_Don't go there!_

Sakura jumped at the voice suddenly becoming louder and more intimidating, but continued foward. Naruto held out his hand, smiling, making the light warmer. Sakura took his hand. Naruto walked toward the light, taking her and everyone else with him. Sakura suddenly felt so happy, closing her eyes as if she was going to sleep.

_DON'T GO THERE!_

* * *

Naruto stood by the grave, leaving some sakura blossoms there. He made out the words on the grave, blurry because of his tears.

_Sakura Haruno. 2001-2019. Taken early from suicide._

"Sakura...Just because they told you to go die...Didn't mean you had to..."

Naruto began to walk away, crying. More words appeared on the grave as he walked away.

_You all wanted me to die...so here you go. I'm sorry for being useless...even though I thought I was doing good as a kunoichi. I'm sorry for being a bitch...even though I worried. I'm sorry for not being good enough for your sake...even though I was told to be myself. I'm sorry I wasn't someone else and for being born in this body. I'm sorry I was born this way...and died this way. I'm sorry I couldn't be perfect like you. I'm sorry for saying sorry for so many things I should've made up for while I was still alive, but I couldn't help it. Well, at least now that I'm not alive anymore, you don't have to deal with such a useless excuse for a kunoichi like me. I hope I made everything okay, and I hope I made everyone happy._

_-Sakura Haruno_

_P.S. Naruto, if you read this, and if you ever bring Sasuke back, tell him what happened to me and that I still love him and always will. Also, give Hinata a chance. You'll probably be happier with her than me._

* * *

A few years had passed. Naruto had become Hokage. Sasuke had come back to the village and his reputation has been restored. Hinata had summoned the courage to propose to Naruto, and they had happily married with a couple of beautiful children. Everyone was happy again. Although there was an important part of the village missing that no one would ever forget. And that was the beautiful, strong, confident kunoichi that was Sakura Haruno, who was living in a much better place with her parents who had passed away not long after her death.

* * *

Sakura looked down upon the village in the clouds, smiling at how happy she had made everyone.

"Sakura, let's go!" A man hollered. Sakura turned around to see her father smiling at her, holding his wife's hand.

"Coming!" Sakura said. She ran over to them, giggling as if she were a child again. Her parents took each of her hands, and they all walked away into the sunset.

**Oh Sakura, if only you knew how much everyone missed you. But it's okay, you'll get to see them all again someday. For now, rest in peace.**

**The end.**


End file.
